1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light input reflector for optical-fiber systems. The reflector is calculable with an algorithm and distinguishes itself from conventional reflectors by its many times higher efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light input reflectors are known from traffic signal technology and medical technology for coupling light into optical-fiber systems, for example glass fibers. Up to now efficiencies of 1 to about 7% have been obtained, based on a 1.5 m glass-fiber bundle with an optical diameter of 14 mm (efficiency is defined by the DIN standard as the coefficient of utilization, the ratio of the luminous flux radiated by the illuminating system to the luminous flux emitted by the illuminant).
The efficiencies hitherto reached in light input reflectors for optical-fiber systems are very low. In addition, the luminous intensity distribution on the light entrance surface of the optical-fiber system is extremely uneven in known reflectors, which entails various serious disadvantages.